Notice Me, Baby
by FI.DarkRyuuki
Summary: Perkenalan membawaku ke suatu masa-masa sulit. Di mana aku harus menentukan sikap terhadap seorang gadis yang selalu bersikap baik kepadaku. Dia benar-benar seorang gadis idaman. Namun, sesuatu melarangku untuk mengungkapkan kata cinta. Dan aku hanya dapat melihat kepergiannya.
1. Notice Me, Baby

Disclaimer :

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang di-publish.

.

 **Notice Me, Baby**

Romance, Friendship, Family, Drama, and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), Miss-Type, AU, AR, AT and many more.

.

.

Aku mempunyai seorang teman. Namun usianya berbeda cukup jauh dariku. Tahun ini aku memasuki usia yang ke-25, sedangkan dia baru saja menginjak usianya yang ke-20 tahun. Perbedaan usia lima tahun ini kadang membuatku merasa sangat risih. Ditambah lagi dia sangat manja kepadaku. Bisa dibilang kami ini bukan sekedar teman namun juga bukan sepasang kekasih. Sangat membingungkan.

"Nanti pulang jemput aku, ya?"

Dia melambaikan tangan ke arahku sebelum masuk ke dalam kampusnya. Dan aku hanya terdiam di depan mobil sambil membalas lambaian tangannya.

Kadang aku berpikir, haruskah aku menyatakan cintaku padanya? Namun sampai saat ini aku belum dapat merasakan getaran cinta itu. Entah aku yang salah atau memang sesungguhnya aku yang tidak mempunyai perasaan terhadapnya.

Ah, iya. Kenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Saat ini aku bekerja di salah satu kantor pemerintahan di Jepang. Posisiku sudah cukup aman jika ingin menginjak ke jenjang pernikahan. Namun belum ada hasrat untuk itu.

Aku lebih suka berpergian ke suatu tempat untuk menikmati hari liburku. Tapi tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama teman-teman sebayaku. Dan mereka juga mengetahui tentang statusku kala ini. _Single_.

.

.

.

 **Di apartemen...**

Selepas pulang bekerja, aku segera beristirahat di apartemen yang kusewa. Oh, iya. Daerah asalku jauh dari perkotaan yang mengharuskan aku menyewa sebuah apartemen untuk tempat tinggal.

Selain dibayar hanya dengan setengah harga, fasilitas di apartemen ini cukup lengkap. Yang memungkinkan untuk beraktivitas banyak di luar ruangan. Dari lapangan futsal, kolam renang, lapangan basket, dan banyak fasilitas olahraga lainnya. Membuatku semakin betah tinggal di apartemen ini.

 **KRINGGG**

Baru saja aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur yang empuk, terdengar dering telepon genggam milikku. Akupun segera mengambil _handphone_ yang berada di saku kanan celanaku lalu mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

 _"Naruto-kun, jam kuliahku sudah habis. Bisa jemput aku sekarang?"_

Suara dari seberang itu seakan memaksaku untuk segera bangkit dari tempat tidur.

 _Hah, Asuna ..._

Batinku menggerutu sendiri saat mendengar dirinya meminta jemput kepadaku. Ingin rasanya aku menolak. Namun aku tidak cukup tega untuk melakukannya.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku setengah jam lagi," sahutku dengan nada yang dipaksakan.

" _Arigatou_ , Naruto-kun."

Tak banyak kata yang dia ucapkan selain terima kasih. Dan kemudian temanku ini segera menutup teleponnya. Aku yang masih lelah rasanya ingin tidur sebentar. Tapi janjiku kepadanya membuat mataku ini tak dapat terpejam. Dan akhirnya ... aku melajukan mobilku untuk segera menjemputnya.

.

.

.

 **Tiga puluh menit kemudian...**

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di depan kampusnya. Suasana kampus kala ini sudah tampak sepi. Aku kemudian mencoba untuk menelepon dirinya, namun tak ada jawaban. Aku mencoba mengirim pesan pendek, namun tak kunjung dibaca olehnya.

 _Hah, jam tidurku terganggu._

Aku merasa kesal. Belum lama dia menelepon dan meminta jemput padaku. Tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu di mana gerangan dirinya berada. Rasanya aku ingin pergi begitu saja. Namun, ada rasa khawatir yang melanda jika aku meninggalkannya.

"Naruto!"

Tiba-tiba suara itu mengagetkanku. Suara yang kukenal beberapa tahun terakhir.

 _"Happy Anniversary!"_

Seorang gadis tersenyum lebar sambil membawakanku seikat bunga dan juga sebatang cokelat.

"Asuna ..."

Rupanya, dia membuatku menunggu lama hanya untuk membeli ini terlebih dahulu.

Aku sedikit terharu dengan kejutan yang diberikannya. Bersamaan dengan dirinya yang memeluk tubuhku ini.

" _Arigatou_ , Naruto-kun."

Entah mengapa ucapannya seakan memberikan ketenangan batin pada diriku ini. Harum rambutnya, hela napasnya dan detak jantungnya seakan terasa hingga ke dalam sukmaku.

Tubuhnya memelukku dengan pelukan yang kurasa ... baru kali ini aku merasakan pelukan yang hangat dan nyaman seperti ini.

 _Asuna ..._

Sejak saat itulah aku mulai memperhatikannya. Setelah pertemanan kami yang berlangsung lama. Tiga tahun lamanya. Semenjak aku berkenalan dengannya di sebuah situs jejaring sosial dan kemudian memutuskan untuk bertemu.

.

.

.

 **Di apartemenku.**

Sebenarnya di antara kami sudah tidak mempunyai jarak yang berarti. Setiap hari libur, Asuna selalu menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen milikku. Dia memasak, merapikan segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam apartemen. Tanpa meminta imbalan. Bahkan dia juga mencuci pakaianku yang kotor.

Aku terheran ada seorang gadis yang sebaik dirinya. Kadang saat kami tertawa bersama, sempat terlintas di pikiranku jika ada sesuatu yang ditutupi olehnya.

Dia begitu periang. Bahkan selama tiga tahun kami berteman, dia tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun menangis. Namun, aku masih saja tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Aku bersikap masa bodoh dan lebih mementingkan pekerjaanku. Padahal mungkin saja dia menantikan pernyataan cintaku padanya.

Hah, benar-benar merepotkan...

"Naruto-kun. Semua sudah selesai. Aku ingin berenang sekarang."

Tepat pukul dua siang, Asuna sudah merapikan semuanya. Dari menyapu, mengepel, memasak, mencuci piring, bahkan hinga mencuci pakaianku. Dia benar-benar calon istri idaman.

"Baiklah, apa ingin aku temani?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Oke, dengan senang hati aku menerima tawaranmu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Kamipun tak lama segera keluar dari dalam apartemen menuju kolam renang yang berada di lantai bawah. Tak lupa membawa pakaian ganti dan juga peralatan untuk berenang.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami bergandengan tangan. Mungkin lebih terlihat jelas seperti seorang kakak-adik. Aku melihatnya, memandanginya. Candanya, tawanya baru kusadari akhir-akhir ini. Aku begitu bodoh, ya?

Hah, sudahlah. Mungkin kemarin-kemarin belum saatnya bagiku untuk menyadari semua ini. Namun satu hal yang pasti. Sebuah perasaan itu mulai muncul di hatiku. Sebuah rasa yang menginginkan melihat senyuman itu terus terlihat dan menenangkan batinku.

.

.

.

 **JEBURRRR**

Kami berenang bersama. Suasana riang mewarnai sore hari kami. Bukan main manjanya Asuna kepadaku. Dia ingin aku menggendongnya di dalam air kolam renang dari tepi ke tepi kolam.

"Cepat, Naruto-kun!"

Bak anak kecil, Asuna segera menaikkan kedua kakinya ke pinggangku. Ia menggantungkan kedua tangannya di leherku sebagai tempat berpegangan. Aku pun hanya dapat menuruti kemauannya, menggendongnya dan membuat hari ini begitu ceria.

Dan tiba-tiba saja dia tertawa kala aku tak sengaja terjatuh saat menggendong dirinya.

"Payah!" ucapnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau terlalu berat bagiku, Asuna."

"Benarkah?"

"He-em. Badanmu memang terlihat kecil. Namun tak kusangka terasa begitu berat bagai pasak bumi," candaku.

"Dasar lemah! Baru seperti ini saja sudah mengeluh. Bagaimana jika badanku bertambah berat karena mengandung anakmu!"

 **JLEBB**

Aku tahu jika Asuna juga hanya bercanda. Namun entah mengapa saat aku mendengar kata-kata itu darinya, hatiku merasa teriris. Merasa bersalah karena telah membuatnya menunggu lama tanpa kepastian. Akupun termenung, lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Mengambil air yang kami bawa—meminumnya.

Aku merasa kesal dengan diriku sendiri. Aku membiarkan seorang gadis yang begitu perhatian terhadapku bertahun-tahun lamanya. Namun tak pernah kucoba untuk mengikatnya dalam sebuah pertalian yang lebih serius.

Haruskah aku menyatakan cintaku saat ini? Padahal rasa itu baru saja mulai tumbuh.

.

.

.

 **Jam makan malam...**

"Naruto-kun ..."

"Hm?"

Aku bersama Asuna sedang menikmati makan malam bersama di teras apartemen. Ia mengenakan _jumpsuit_ berwarna hitam dipadu celana pensil berwarna biru. Sedangkan aku hanya mengenakan _t-shirt_ berwarna putih dengan celana dasar panjang berwarna hitam.

"Sebentar lagi, aku akan menyelesaikan ujian akhir di kampus. Doakan aku ya?"

Bening matanya meminta doa dariku. Akupun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Walaupun ada perasaan luka di hati kecil ini.

Mengapa harus sampai dia meminta terlebih dahulu kepadaku. Mengapa tidak kesadaranku sendiri yang mendoakannya. Seperti inikah sikapku? Terlalu acuh kepada seorang gadis yang telah menemaniku tiga tahun lamanya.

"Asuna,"

"Apa?"

Walaupun aku tidak membalas ucapannya, namun ia begitu sigap menjawab panggilanku.

"Kita sudah lama saling mengenal. Namun aku belum mengetahui di mana rumahmu. Apakah ...?"

"Aku pun sama. Sampai detik ini aku belum tahu di mana rumahmu."

Kami saling bertanya, saling ingin tahu akan tempat tinggal masing-masing. Namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba kami kemudian tertawa.

"Hahahaha."

Hampir saja kami tersedak makanan yang belum sempat tertelan karena menertawakan sesuatu yang menurut kami lucu. Aku merasa hari-hariku mulai berwarna. Semenjak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Asuna,"

"Hm?"

"Liburan akhir tahun nanti apakah kau ingin ikut bersamaku?" tanyaku malu-malu.

"Ke mana?"

"Ke suatu tempat yang sedari dulu belum pernah ada seorang gadis yang kuajak ke sana."

Niat tulus itu seketika muncul di benakku. Aku ingin mengajak Asuna menemui kedua orang tuaku di luar kota. Tapi aku tidak berterus terang kepadanya. Aku ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi dia nanti saat sudah tiba di depan rumahku.

"Aku akan lihat jadwal kuliahku dulu, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak berani berjanji. Namun akan aku usahakan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu memegang tangan kananku yang menganggur di atas meja.

Kalian pasti merasa aneh dengan kisahku ini. Tiga tahun lamanya aku dan Asuna sudah saling mengenal. Namun sampai detik ini aku tidak mengetahui di mana rumahnya.

Itu karena ... Asuna semasa kuliah tinggal di asrama wanita yang berdekatan dengan kantor pemerintahan tempat di mana aku bekerja. Kadang kala Asuna mengantarkan bekal makan siang untukku jikalau dia tidak mempunyai jam kuliah di hari itu.

Bahkan sikap baik Asuna terhadapku ini membuat rekan kerja sebayaku meledek terus-menerus agar aku segera menikahinya.

 _Asuna ... arigatou._

Saat ini tak banyak yang dapat aku lakukan untuknya. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku tidak membuat hatinya sakit karena sikapku yang dingin ini. Sebenarnya sih tidak seperti itu. Semua ini karena perbedaan usia kami yang cukup jauh. Yang mengharuskan aku menjaga kewibawaanku agar dapat melindunginya juga.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari terus kami lewati. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Rasa itu mulai menggebu, namun aku masih terlalu malu hanya untuk mengucapkan kata rindu.

Pesan terakhir yang kuterima, ia sedang menghadapi ujian akhir di kampusnya. Dan beberapa hal harus ia persiapkan dari jauh hari.

Kebiasaan kami yang sering bertemu di setiap harinya seakan menjadi belenggu kerinduan yang mendalam. Ah, aku rindu. Iya, aku merindukannya. Namun aku tidak berani mengatakannya secara langsung.

Berulang kali aku melihat _handphone_ ku, berharap dia akan mengirim pesan. Namun itu tidak pernah terjadi. Aku gelisah. Sungguh gelisah akan perasaanku ini. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Ya, hanya dengannya seorang. Seorang gadis yang mulai kucintai.

 _Asuna ..._

Batinku terus membisikkan namanya hingga akupun tertidur diselimuti kerinduan yang mendalam. Ternyata ... diam-diam aku mencintainya.

.

.

.

 **Lusa kemudian, di kampus Asuna.**

"Asuna."

Seseorang menyapa Asuna yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan dosen kampus.

"Suguha."

"Bagaimana ujianmu, Asuna?" tanya seorang gadis yang bernama Suguha.

Mereka sama-sama mengenakan almamater kampus yang berwarna biru.

"Hm, aku tidak terlalu berharap. Namun aku akan selalu berusaha."

Asuna tersenyum, menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Padahal untuk mendapatkan predikat juara umum sangatlah sulit. Ya, Asuna sedang berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di kampusnya agar bisa mendapatkan bea siswa S2 di Eropa.

"Oh, ya. Alumnus kampus memberikan kita undangan _prom night_ di akhir pekan. Apa kau akan datang?"

Keduanya berbincang sambil berjalan menuju ke arah kantin kampus.

"Em, entahlah. Aku tidak punya pasangan untuk kuajak."

Asuna tiba-tiba terlihat bersedih saat mengatakan hal itu kepada teman kampusnya, Suguha.

"Eh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukankah kau mempunyai seorang teman yang kau kenal lewat media sosial? Mengapa tidak mengajaknya saja?"

Suguha terus bertanya seakan mendesak Asuna agar hadir di acara _prom night_ yang diadakan alumnus kampus mereka.

"Tap-tapi ... aku tidak yakin."

Asuna tampak cemas kala teringat dengan kesibukkan Naruto. Ia khawatir jika Naruto akan menolaknya dan hal itu akan membuatnya bersedih.

"Ayolah, Asuna. Kau harus hadir. Kau satu-satunya yang dapat kuandalkan. Lagipula di sana akan ada Kirito-nii yang juga ikut hadir. Bantu aku ya. _Please_ ..."

Suguha memohon sambil menggabungkan kedua tangannya. Benar-benar berharap Asuna akan datang dan menemaninya untuk menemui Kirito.

Merasa sedih dan iba, akhirnya Asuna mau tak mau mengiyakannya. Walaupun sejujurnya ia merasa keberatan dengan permintaan sang teman.

"Baiklah. Akan aku usahakan," ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit terpaksa.

Suguha terlihat tersenyum—semringah—bahagia dengan jawaban dari teman kampusnya itu, Yuuki Asuna.

.

.

.

 **Jumat, pukul 7 malam.**

Gemercik air terdengar di taman, dekat dengan kantor pemerintahan tempat di mana aku bekerja. Kala ini aku sedang menunggu Asuna datang. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu.

Akupun masih mengenakan seragam kerjaku. Hanya saja kali ini aku biarkan jas hitam itu terlepas, sehingga hanya kemeja putih yang kugulung sampai ke siku dipadu celana dasar hitam panjang dan juga sepatu pantofel hitam yang kukenakan.

Aku membawa setangkai bunga mawar merah hidup tanpa duri yang sudah kupersiapkan sebelum bertemu dengannya. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang dan aliran darahku terasa melaju begitu deras. Malam ini ingin kuutarakan rasa rinduku terhadapnya. Yang mana sudah dua minggu lamanya aku memendam rasa dan gejolak di jiwa.

"Baaa!"

Aku tersentak kala ada yang mengagetkanku dari arah belakang. Aku menoleh—melihat—memastikan siapakah gerangan yang datang. Dan ternyata seorang gadis yang telah kutunggu.

"Asuna ..."

"Hehe. Maaf telah lama membuatmu menunggu. Aku harus menyelesaikan makalahku terlebih dahulu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Rambutnya yang tergerai kala itu serasa ingin kubelai. Mencium harumnya lalu kupeluk pemiliknya.

Hah ... Asuna. Andai kau tau jika sesuatu telah terjadi padaku saat lama kita tidak berjumpa. Kau tahu ... aku rindu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yo, Mina.

Dark Ryuuki kembali hadir dengan kisah romansa. Kali ini mencoba menjelajah fandom Sword Art Online yang kugabungkan dengan fandom Naruto.

Semoga menghibur. Dan jangan lupa sertakan saran serta kritik yang membangun dari kalian. Agar aku dapat menulis cerita ini lebih baik lagi.

Terima kasih.


	2. My Heart

Disclaimer :

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang di-publish.

.

 **Notice Me, Baby**

Romance, Friendship, Family, Drama, and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), Miss-Type, AU, AR, AT and many more.

.

Chapter 2 My Heart

.

.

Dia datang di malam yang cerah berbintang. Mengenakan baju terusan yang berwarna merah muda setinggi lutut, dibalut _sweater_ birunya. Dan juga sandal biasa yang berwarna cokelat.

"Lama tak jumpa, Asuna."

Aku mencoba menyapa dan berbasa-basi sebentar sebelum mengutarakan rasa rindu yang telah lama terpendam ini.

"Iya. Tapi sayangnya aku mempunyai sebuah kabar buruk, Naruto-kun."

Entah mengapa aku menjadi sedikit khawatir dengan ucapannya itu. Ya, sekarang aku mulai mengkhawatirkannya.

Dia kemudian duduk di sebelah kiriku, di kursi yang sama. Setangkai bunga mawar merah itupun kuberikan kepadanya.

"Ini untukmu, Asuna."

Tak ada kata-kata tambahan kala aku memberikannya bunga. Hanya berupa kata sederhana, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan saat ini.

Dia pun tersenyum sambil memandangi bunga pemberian dariku kemudian menciumnya. Sejenak kami pun terdiam bagai waktu yang terhenti karena perbedaan dimensi. Ah, tidak seperti itu juga. Mungkin akunya saja yang kebingungan untuk membuka percakapan dengannya.

" _Arigatou_ , Naruto-kun."

Sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, Asuna kembali mengagetkanku dengan ucapannya itu. Sebuah ucapan terima kasih yang terdengar berbeda dari biasanya.

Aku begitu canggung, bagaimana cara mengatakan jika aku rindu kepadanya. Astaga! Mengapa aku seperti ini. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum tak jelas di hadapannya dan berharap dia akan membuka percakapan.

"Besok malam apakah kau sibuk, Naruto-kun?"

Dan benar saja akhirnya Asuna membuka percakapan kami. Akupun tersenyum kecil lalu menjawabnya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak ada kegiatan di kantor," jawabku sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Em, bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama?" tanyanya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Ke mana?"

"Ke acara kampusku."

Sebuah tawaran bagus terdengar di kedua telingaku. Jujur saja aku agak malu untuk mengiyakan ajakan Asuna.

"Sebentar saja, mau ya?"

Oh, sial! Dia memohon kepadaku agar aku menerima tawarannya. Mengapa aku selalu seperti ini. Begitu kaku dan membiarkan Asuna memulainya terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, jam tujuh malam aku akan menjemputmu," jawabku malu-malu.

Asuna terlihat begitu senang saat aku mengiyakan tawarannya. Tiba-tiba akupun merasakan kehangatan di malam yang dingin ini. Asuna memelukku.

Aku dapat merasakan hangat tubuhnya, harum rambutnya dan deru napasnya yang melaju sedikit kencang. Mungkin karena senang tawarannya diterima olehku. Namun, untuk ke sekian kalinya aku hanya diam dan tak membalas pelukan itu. Sehingga Asuna kemudian melepaskannya.

 _Bodohnya aku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kamipun berjalan menyusuri taman kota dengan berjalan kaki. Tanpa berpegangan tangan. Sesekali kami mampir membeli cemilan untuk dimakan sepanjang perjalanan. Malam ini kami habiskan waktu bersama sambil menikmati cuaca yang cerah berbintang. Hingga kami lelah dan akhirnya duduk di depan sebuh toko yang sudah tutup.

Aku masih ingat jika toko itu adalah sebuah toko bunga hias. Yang mana bunga matahari sedang mendominasi toko tersebut.

"Asuna ..."

Di depan toko itu dan disaksikan oleh bunga-bunga matahari yang mengarah ke arah kami, aku berusaha menyatakan perasaanku. Aku menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Aku mencoba mengatur pernapasanku. Walaupun sesungguhnya detak jantungku tidak karuan di dalam sana. Maklum saja ini pertama kalinya bagiku.

"Asuna, aku—"

"Naruto, lihat!"

Asuna berteriak dan menunjuk ke arah langit. Aku yang baru saja ingin menyatakan perasaanku terhenti sejenak dari rasa di hati kala mendengar teriakannya.

"Naruto, ada bintang jatuh. Kau lihat tadi?"

Dia bertanya kepadaku, memecahkan konsenterasiku.

"Em, aku tak lama melihatnya. Hanya sebentar," jawabku datar.

"Katanya jika kita berdoa saat melihat bintang jatuh, permohonan kita akan dikabulkan. Bagaimana jika kita berdoa?"ajaknya dengan tutur kata yang lembut.

Hati pria mana yang tak akan luluh kala mendengar tutur kata yang lembut apalagi dari seseorang yang dicintainya. Begitupun dengan aku. Aku tahu benar jika berdoa kala melihat bintang jatuh itu hanyalah mitos belaka. Namun aku berusaha menghargai ajakan Asuna dengan ikut berdoa bersamanya.

"Baiklah."

Kamipun berdoa. Aku melirik ke arahnya yang sedang menggabungkan kedua tangan dengan bibir manis yang berucap namun tak terdengar. Rasanya aku ingin sekali mendekapnya. Namun, aku malu.

"Sudah,"

Ia menyelesaikan doanya.

"Hari sudah larut, Naruto-kun. Bagaimana jika kita kembali. Em, maksudku sudah jam bagiku untuk kembali ke asrama."

Ya, benar. Kala ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam lewat lima puluh menit. Dan tiba saatnya bagiku untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

"Baiklah."

Dengan segera aku mengantarkannya hingga sampai di depan gerbang asrama wanita. Dan lambaian tangan darinya seakan memaksaku untuk segera pergi.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto-kun!"

Dia tersenyum lalu membalikkan badannya. Membuka gerbang asrama wanita itu lalu dengan segera menutupnya.

Aku hanya terdiam hingga kehilangan dirinya. Seorang gadis yang mulai merasuk di jiwaku ini. Senyumnya, tutur katanya seakan menyadarkan diriku dari tidur yang panjang. Dan akhirnya, aku belum bisa mengucapkan kata rindu itu.

"Hah, Asuna ..."

Akupun kemudian ikut membalikkan badan, berjalan menuju mobilku. Namun tiba-tiba _handphone_ ku berbunyi.

 _/Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Aku tunggu besok malam. Selamat beristirahat./_

Pesan pendek itu aku terima dan ternyata dari seseorang yang baru saja menemani malamku. Aku pun kembali membalikkan badan dan melihat ke arah asrama wanita itu.

 _Asuna ... arigatou._

Aku tersenyum kala mengingat dirinya yang tertawa sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

.

.

.

Waktu terus bergulir, malam yang ditunggu pun telah datang. Aku menjemput Asuna di depan asrama wanita tepat pukul tujuh malam. Dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam lengkap dan parfum beraroma maskulin—menyertaiku untuk menjemput seorang gadis yang teristimewa di hati.

Astaga!

Aku terkejut kala melihat dirinya keluar dari asrama. Begitu cantik. Ya, malam ini dia terlihat begitu cantik. Mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam setinggi lutut dengan rambut yang disanggul. Cantik sekali. Belum lagi ditambah _high heels silver_ yang dikenakannya. Membuat dirinya terlihat begitu anggun, bagai dewi yang turun dari khayangan. Benar-benar membuatku _speechless_.

"Ayo kita berangkat."

Hampir saja aku tidak menyadari ajakkannya kala ini. Aroma parfum yang dikenakannya begitu menusuk hingga ke rongga hidungku yang terdalam. Seperti aroma cokelat yang sangat manis. Membuat gelora di jiwaku bersemangat.

"Baik," jawabku sambil tersenyum lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Jujur saja baru kali ini aku memperlakukannya bak seorang putri. Sebelumnya aku tampak datar dan bersikap sewajarnya saja. Dan aku hanya tersenyum miris kala Asuna menertawai sikapku ini. Aku sungguh malu dengan perubahan sikap yang kulakukan padanya.

Kamipun lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan sebagai seorang supir tentunya aku segera menghidupkan mesin mobilku—melajukannya dengan baik hingga sampai di tempat acara yang dituju.

Kalian tahu, di sepanjang perjalanan aku tak henti-hentinya mencuri pandang Asuna dari ujung ekor mataku. Dia benar-benar terlihat cantik malam ini. Rasanya aku tidak ingin melepasnya. Dan sampai kapanpun akan aku pertahankan meski nyawa taruhannya.

Ah, apa yang sedang aku bicarakan ini. Akupun tak mengerti. Namun rasa itu terus saja mengalir dengan derasnya. Anggap saja jika aku ... sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

 **Sesampainya di pesta...**

Kami telah tiba di tempat acara berlangsung. Begitu ramai para undangan yang hadir. Dan aku merasa jika usiaku paling tua di antara yang lain.

Tak lama, acara malam ini pun dimulai. Satu persatu susunan acara dibacakan. Namun aku tidak memperdulikan hal itu, karena aku masih saja asik sendiri memandangi Asuna dari sisi kanannya.

"Asuna!"

Seorang gadis mengenakan gaun berwarna biru dan _high heels_ hitam mendatangi kami. Rambutnya hitam pendek sebahu. Dia tampak tergesa-gesa saat berjalan mendekati kami.

"Suguha ..."

Dan ternyata Asuna mengenalnya. Mereka pun bersalaman. Dan tak lupa Asuna mengenalkan aku kepada temannya itu.

"Suguha, kenalkan. Ini Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun, ini Suguha. Teman kampusku."

Asuna memperkenalkan kami dan kamipun saling berjabatan tangan. Aku melihat teman Asuna itu seperti membisikkan sesuatu kepada Asuna yang entah apa itu. Namun aku tidak terlalu menghiraukannya.

Oh, ya. Tinggi tubuh Asuna hanya sebahuku. Dia begitu mungil bagiku. Rasanya aku ingin menjitak kepalanya saja saat dia berulang kali mengagetkan diriku ini. Bukan sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal, namun karena rasa sayangku kepadanya.

"Asuna, bagaimana jika kita ke tengah pesta?"

Teman kampus Asuna itu mengajak Asuna untuk berjalan ke tengah pesta. Namun Asuna menolaknya dengan halus. Dan kata-kata penolakkan dari Asuna itu membuat batinku teriris.

"Maaf, Suguha. Aku datang bersama Naruto-kun kemari. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri. Aku akan bersamanya sampai aku pulang dari pesta ini. Bagaimanapun itu."

 **JLEB**

Dadaku terasa sesak saat mendengar penuturan Asuna. Gadis ini benar-benar membuat rasa itu kian mengalir deras tanpa hambatan. Sungguh rasanya aku ingin memeluk Asuna kala ini. Menepiskan rasa malu di hatiku. Aku akan membuang jauh-jauh ego itu. Dan tanpa malu aku akan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Em, baiklah. Nanti aku akan kemari lagi. Jika Kirito-nii datang, tolong beritahu aku ya, Asuna. Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu. Sampai nanti."

Teman Asuna itu lalu berpamitan kepada kami. Asuna pun menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan pesan dari teman kampusnya itu. Sedang aku dan Asuna masih berdiri berdampingan di dekat meja tamu.

 _Asuna ... ai shite iru ..._

Aku harus mengakuinya. Benar-benar mengakuinya. Jika gadis yang berdiri di sisiku ini adalah seseorang yang mulai aku cintai.

Dalam rasa malu yang bercampur ego, aku berharap akan melalui masa-masa senja bersamanya. Sampai waktu memanggilku untuk pulang.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Tiga puluh menit kemudian...**

Acara terus berlangsung dan kini tiba waktunya untuk mencicipi hidangan yang telah disediakan. Aku bersama Asuna kala ini sedang mencicipi kue pie kecil sebelum masuk ke menu utama. Namun tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mendatangi kami.

"Hai, Asuna."

Sosok yang mendatangi kami merupakan seorang pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang hampir sama denganku. Dan wajahnya lumayan tampan. Tapi aku yakin jika usianya lebih muda dibanding diriku.

"Kirito-nii."

Ternyata Asuna mengenal sosok pemuda itu. Aku masih bersikap biasa saja. Karena belum ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan. Namun batinku tersentak kala Asuna menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda yang bernama Kirito itu.

"Kau datang bersama ..."

"Ah, iya. Kenalkan Kirito-nii. Ini adalah Naruto-kun."

Asuna memperkenalkan diriku kepada Kirito.

"Hai. Kirito."

Pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengajak berjabatan tangan denganku. Akupun membalasnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Naruto," balasku singkat.

"Em, aku lihat kalian datang bersama tadi. Apakah dia pacarmu, Asuna?"

Tiba-tiba saja Kirito bertanya tentang statusku dengan Asuna. Jujur, aku merasa risih. Asunapun tampak terdiam kala pertanyaan itu terdengar olehnya. Mungkin dia kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

"Kirito-nii, tadi Suguha mencarimu."

Asunapun beralasan. Namun yang membuatku kesal, Kirito seolah-olah memaksa Asuna untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau mengalihkan pertanyaanku. Apakah sangat berat bagimu untuk menjawabnya, Asuna?"

Arrrghhh!

Aku kesal, rasanya aku ingin mengajak pemuda yang bernama Kirito ini berkelahi. Tak habis pikir. Apa urusannya menanyakan hal privasi seperti ini. Siapa dia? Ada hubungan apa dirinya dengan Asuna? Mengapa dia sampai memaksa agar Asuna menjawab pertanyaannya? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang tiba-tiba muncul di benakku. Membuat emosiku tidak stabil dan segera ingin menghajarnya.

"Em, maaf. Aku dan Naruto-kun ... hanya teman."

 **JLEB**

Batinku terasa sakit sekali saat Asuna mengucapkan hal itu. Dan semakin sakit kala melihat Kirito tersenyum saat mendengar kepastian dari Asuna.

Aku mengepalkan tangan kananku. Rasanya aku ingin segera menghajarnya. Ya, aku kesal—sangat kesal. Akupun melihat Asuna yang menunduk sedih. Sepertinya dia juga bingung harus menjawab apa. Namun aku menyadari jika ini bukan kesalahan dari dirinya. Tetapi akulah yang salah. Kenapa? Karena aku yang tidak pernah memberikannya kepastian, karena aku yang mengabaikannya. Terlebih aku yang merasa nyaman dengan status pertemanan ini, bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Begitu, ya? Baiklah Naruto, aku ingin mengajak Asuna berdansa. Aku harap kau mengerti. Mari, Asuna."

 _Apa?!_

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Kirito. Dan lebih terkejut lagi kala ia memegang tangan kiri Asuna lalu menariknya agar ikut dengannya untuk berdansa bersama.

"Tap-tapi ... Kirito-nii."

Aku tahu Asuna berusaha menolaknya. Namun Kirito seakan tidak memperdulikannya. Akupun geram melihat hal itu terjadi. Dan segera saja aku menarik badan Kirito kemudian ...

 **BUGGH**

Aku meninjunya dengan satu tinjuan yang kuat. Hingga darah itu keluar dari hidung Kirito.

"Naruto-kun!"

Asuna berteriak saat melihat Kirito jatuh tak berdaya di atas lantai pesta dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja kekacauan terjadi di pesta malam ini. Banyak pemuda berdatangan lalu berusaha membangunkan Kirito dari jatuhnya.

"Jangan kau memaksa Asuna. Karena Asuna kekasihku!"

Aku tidak dapat mengontrol emosiku lagi. Aku menunjuk Kirito sambil mengancamnya. Lalu segera saja aku menarik tangan Asuna untuk meninggalkan pesta.

"Ayo, Asuna. Cepat pergi dari sini!" ucapku sambil membawanya pergi—keluar dari ruangan pesta.

"Naruto-kun ..."

Aku hanya mendengar Asuna mengucapkan kata itu dan tak ada kata-kata lain yang dia ucapkan. Aku tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang lain terhadapku. Niatku hanya untuk melindungi Asuna semata. Ya, hanya itu.

Namun semua ini membuka masalah baru bagiku. Karena ketidakterimaan Kirito atas sikapku yang kasar kepadanya. Terlihat dari dirinya yang seperti memendam kebencian kepadaku, sebelum aku benar-benar pergi meninggalkan pesta.

.

.

.

Aku melajukan mobilku dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Sesekali aku melihat ke arah Asuna yang masih terdiam semenjak kejadian itu. Aku ingin menegurnya, namun aku belum mempunyai keberanian yang cukup. Aku tahu jika aku telah melakukan kesalahan untuknya. Terlebih ini adalah acara internal kampusnya.

Pikiran dan batinku beradu, akupun memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak untuk mendinginkan kepalaku. Memarkirkan mobilku di depan sebuah mini market, lalu membeli beberapa minuman dan makanan ringan. Setelahnya akupun kembali—masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang menenangkan.

Tempat itu adalah sebuah pantai dengan pasir yang sangat putih. Tempat di mana aku selalu menuangkan rasa kesal yang melanda hatiku. Namun kali ini, aku datang bersama Asuna ke pantai ini. Kamipun mulai mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing. Ditemani deru ombak yang berkejaran dengan riangnya.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Kejujuran Hati

Disclaimer :

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang di-publish.

.

 **Notice Me, Baby**

Romance, Friendship, Family, Drama, and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), Miss-Type, AU, AR, AT and many more.

.

Chapter 3 Kejujuran Hati

.

.

Deru ombak berkejaran di malam yang cerah berbintang ini. Menemani sepasang insan yang tengah berdiri pada sebuah pagar pembatas pantai, sambil memandangi deru ombak yang berkejaran.

Mereka adalah Asuna dan juga Naruto yang masih saja terdiam sejak tiba di pantai beberapa menit yang lalu. Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang seakan memaksa salah seorang dari mereka untuk segera membuka percakapan. Namun hal itu terasa berat untuk dilakukan, terlebih kejadian itu baru saja mereka lewati.

.

.

.

"Em …."

Aku mencoba membuka percakapanku kali ini. Namun mengapa terasa berat untuk kulakukan. Kupaksakan diriku, tapi tak kunjung berhasil. Hingga aku tiba-tiba berteriak di hadapannya.

"Naruto …."

Akhirnya … Asuna, membuka pintu peluang agar aku dapat memulai percakapan ini. Sungguh aku sangat malu jika harus memulainya terlebih dahulu.

"Asuna, maafkan sikapku yang tadi.. Aku … aku …."

Astaga, aku tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapanku kala melihat tatapan kedua bola matanya yang menatapku dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Betapa bening kedua bola mata yang indah itu. Yang selama ini selalu memperhatikanku.

"Naruto, kau tidak salah. Mungkin hanya akunya saja yang bodoh. Tidak seharusnya aku begini. Harusnya aku yang—"

"Tidak, Asuna."

Aku menyela ucapannya, aku tahu dia merasa takut akan kejadian yang baru saja kami alami. Aku tahu jika dia begitu mengkhawatirkanku. Namun ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan kepadanya saat ini. Siapa sebenarnya Kirito hingga dirinya seakan sulit untuk menolak ajakkan pemuda brengsek itu.

Ya, kukatakan demikian karena jujur saja aku tidak suka terhadap sikapnya yang memaksa Asuna untuk menuruti semua keinginannya. Memangnya siapa dia?

"Asuna …."

Aku kemudian membalikkan sedikit badanku agar berhadapan dengannya. Memegang kedua lengannya sambil menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Asuna … jujur saja. Saat ini aku tidak rela melihat dirimu diperlakukan seenaknya oleh orang lain. Karena aku …."

 _Ah, sial! Mengapa aku berhenti. Lanjutkan Naruto!_

Batinku memberontak, menertawakan diriku sendiri. Menghinaku karena tak mampu melanjutkan perkataanku kepada Asuna.

"Asuna, aku … aku … aku sekarang …."

Aku tahu jika Asuna masih menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-kataku ini. Tersirat dari wajahnya yang tampak memperhatikan dan menanti ucapanku. Namun, aku merasa masih terlalu cepat untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Naruto …?"

Asuna benar-benar menunggu ucapanku berlanjut. Ia memanggil namaku sambil terus memperhatikan diriku yang bodoh ini.

"Asuna, sepertinya aku haus. Kau mau minum?"

Aku menutupi rasa grogi yang melanda hatiku dengan menawarkannya minum. Akupun segera masuk ke dalam mobil lalu mengambil minuman yang telah kubeli tadi dan menawarkannya kepada Asuna.

 _Maaf, Asuna. Aku belum mampu untuk menyatakannya sekarang._

Ada perasaan kesal terhadap diriku sendiri yang tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-kata itu. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku membiarkan Asuna untuk menungguku lebih lama.

"Ini minumlah," tawarku kepada Asuna.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya...**

Sepertinya aku baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk semalam. Tapi tidak! Semalam adalah sebuah kenyataan yang baru saja aku alami. Masih teringat jelas raut wajah penuh kekecewaan akan sikapku ini. Aku menggantungkan perasaannya, menunda pernyataan cintaku setelah sekian lama kami bersama.

Aku mencoba menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasanya setelah pertemuan itu. Bekerja hingga sore hari lalu segera kembali ke apartemenku. Namun seperti ada yang terlupa. Ya, terlupakan olehku. Hari ini aku tidak mengantarkan Asuna ke kampusnya dan juga tidak menjemputnya.

Aku mencoba menghubungi dirinya, namun sayang _handphone_ -nya ternyata tidak aktif. Aku masih berusaha bersikap biasa saja, namun hatiku terlalu gelisah untuk membiarkan semua ini terjadi.

Aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya di asrama wanita, melajukan mobilku hingga tiba di depan gerbang asrama wanita tempatnya tinggal. Namun Asuna sepertinya tidak sedang berada di sana. Aku kemudian mencoba bertanya kepada penghuni asrama yang kutemui, namun mereka juga tidak tahu akan keberadaan Asuna.

Astaga!

Apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi? Hatiku bertambah gundah-gulana. Sehari saja tidak mendapat kabar dari dirinya, bukan main aku hampir merasa gila.

 _Di mana gerangan dirimu, Asuna ...?_

Aku kemudian berusaha menyusuri sudut kota, mencarinya di tempat biasa kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tetapi tidak juga kutemui dirinya. Aku kesal, sangat kesal dan juga merasa bersalah. Jangan-jangan semua ini karena salahku. Jangan-jangan kesabarannya telah habis karena telah menungguku dalam waktu yang lama.

Pikiranku benar-benar kalut. Hingga tak kusadari jika ada dua buah mobil yang sedari tadi mengikutiku dari belakang.

.

.

.

Mobil itu kemudian menghadangku saat melintasi jalan yang sepi. Dan terlihat beberapa orang yang keluar dari dalam mobil sambil memegang tongkat _baseball._

 _Siapa mereka?_

Aku masih belum menyadari akan bahaya yang akan menimpaku ini. Orang-orang itu kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Melihat jumlah mereka yang cukup banyak, aku berusaha menghindar. Namun ternyata aku malah telah terkepung. Datang lagi dua buah mobil yang berjaga di belakangku.

"Keluar kau!"

Teringat jelas salah seorang dari mereka memintaku untuk segera keluar dari dalam mobil. Bahasanya terdengar kasar bagiku. Sehingga aku berusaha pergi menghindarinya. Bak seorang _stunman_ , aku kemudian melajukan mobilku untuk menghindari mereka semua.

Dan akhirnya adegan kejar-kejaran itu berlangsung.

Aku masih berusaha menghindarinya. Dan ternyata keberuntungan itu tidak berpihak kepadaku. Mobilku dipepet oleh mereka. Yang memaksaku untuk segera berhenti. Dua dari empat mobil itu berhasil membuatku menyerah. Dan akupun dipaksa keluar dari dalam mobil.

Mereka berjumlah sekitar enam orang. Mengeroyokku hingga aku terjatuh. Tanpa sebab dan alasan yang jelas. Akupun merasa bingung mengapa hal ini dapat terjadi padaku. Namun sepertinya tak perlu kusesali, karena tiga dari enam orang itu berhasil kubuat babak belur. Walau diriku sendiri kini mulai tak sadarkan diri.

 **BRUGGHHH**

Akupun terjatuh di atas jalan dengan darah yang mengucur dari dalam hidung dan juga mulutku. Dan kemudian aku tidak mengingat kejadian apapun setelahnya.

.

.

.

Cairan infus itu masih mengalir dalam urat nadiku. Entah selang berapa jam aku dapat menyadari jika diriku ini sedang berada di rumah sakit. Kulihat di samping kananku seorang teman yang sedang membaca surat kabar sambil menyandarkan diri pada kursi sudut. Dan kutahu jika dia dengan setia menemaniku hingga aku pun tersadar.

"Shi-shikamaru ..."

Temanku ini bukan sembarang teman. Dia hampir ada di saat aku tengah merasa kesulitan. Kami berteman sejak kecil dan selalu berada dalam akademik yang sama. Hingga bekerja di tempat yang sama. Walaupun berbeda divisi.

"Naruto, kau sudah sadar?"

Aku tahu jika dia mengkhawatirkanku. Dengan segera dia menaruh surat kabar itu di atas kursi, lalu ia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Shikamaru, apakah Asuna menjengukku?"

Yang kuingat hanyalah Asuna saat ini. Ya, hanya Asuna seorang. Tak ada yang lain.

Pertanyaan yang terlontar itu benar-benar dari dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Namun temanku seakan tidak ingin menggubrisnya. Dia malah menanyakan keadaanku sekarang ini.

"Shikamaru,"

"Naruto. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja dahulu. Pulihkan keadaanmu, baru kita pikirkan rencana ke depannya."

"Tapi, Shikamaru. Aku sangat—"

"Kau sangat merindukannya, bukan? Aku tahu hal itu. Tapi lihatlah dirimu saat ini. Kau babak belur, Naruto. Alangkah baiknya jika kau memulihkan keadaanmu terlebih dahulu."

Shikamaru memberikan sarannya kepadaku.

Benar apa kata dirinya. Aku merindukannya. Dan juga tidak salah jika Shikamaru berkata demikian kepadaku. Ya, aku harus memulihkan keadaan diriku terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali untuk mencari Asuna. Jujur saja, aku ingin jika dia berada di sampingku saat ini.

 _Asuna ... aku merindukanmu ..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari kedua aku berada di rumah sakit terasa begitu berat. Aku sendirian di sini. Hanya ditemani dentingan jam di dinding.

Ya Tuhan, baru kali ini aku merasa begitu kesepian. Biasanya Asuna selalu ada di sisiku. Menemaniku, mewarnai hariku. Tapi di saat seperti ini, dia tak ada. Aku seperti kehilangan jiwaku.

Tak lama, teman baikku datang bersama teman-teman kantor yang lain. Shikamaru, Gaara dan juga Kiba datang menjenguk diriku hari ini. Mereka membawa banyak buah tangan. Dari buah-buahan, roti, selai, mesis dan lain sebagainya. Andai saja ada Asuna, pastinya aku dapat memberikan semua ini sebagai bekalnya selama berada di asrama wanita. Tapi sayang, hari ini dia tak kunjung datang untuk menjengukku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto?"

Gaara bertanya tentang keadaanku. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum sambil menahan rasa perih di hati ini. Perih karena yang kuinginkan saat ini tidak dapat terpenuhi.

"Tenang saja, Gaara. Naruto pasti baik-baik saja. Lagipula diakan bertubuh besi."

Kiba meledekku dengan seenaknya, yang aku tahu jika dia berusaha membuatku melupakan tentang keberadaan Asuna saat ini.

Mereka bertiga adalah kawan di kantorku. Tetapi aku lebih dekat dengan Shikamaru. Dia kawan terbaik yang pernah aku punya. Karena hanya dengannyalah aku mampu berbagi hingga ke hal yang sekecil apapun. Seperti sudah tidak ada jarak di antara kami.

Sedangkan Gaara dan Kiba baru berteman denganku sejak aku mulai bekerja tiga tahun lalu di kantor pemerintahan ini. Namun kami pun sudah sangat dekat. Sehingga jika kami ingin berpergian, selalu saja bersama.

"Aku mendapat kabar jika kau sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang, Naruto."

Shikamaru memberikan kabar akan masa inapku di rumah sakit ini. Tentunya aku sangat gembira menanggapinya.

Kiba lalu duduk di pinggir kasurku, sedang Gaara bersama Shikamaru duduk di kursi sudut yang berada di depan pembaringanku. Mereka terlihat memakan roti dan juga meminum _capucino_ dingin.

"Hei semua! Bagaimana jika kesembuhan Naruto ini kita rayakan dengan menyeberangi pulau. Apa kalian setuju?" tanya Kiba kepada yang lain.

"Dia masih belum pulih, Kiba," jawab Gaara.

"Tak apa. Lelaki tidak boleh cengeng. Bukan begitu, Naruto?"

 **JLEB**

Pertanyaan dari Kiba ini seolah menyudutkanku. Ya, aku merasa tersindir akan kata _cengeng_ yang dia ucapkan. Benar-benar menyebalkan mempunyai seorang teman yang blak-blakan.

"Em, aku ikut saja. Selama itu bersama kalian."

Hanya kata-kata singkat yang mampu kujawab sambil terus berusaha menutupi kerinduan ini. Aku hampir saja kehilangan kendali dan ingin menitikkan air mata kala teringat dengan tawa dan senyum manis Asuna.

 _Astaga ... sepertinya dia semakin mencengkram jiwaku._

Semakin aku berusaha melupakannya, maka semakin aku teringat akan kenangan bersamanya. Rasanya ... aku ingin meminta bantuan teman-temanku ini untuk mencari di mana keberadaan Asuna. Namun aku malu. Karena mereka tahu jika akulah yang salah, selalu menunda pernyataan cintaku.

"Baiklah. Sudah diputuskan, ya?"

Kiba tampak bersemangat ber- _travelling_ kali ini. Dia memang penggemar petualangan ke berbagai tempat yang ada di Jepang. Ya itu dikarenakan dia malas jika harus berlama-lama di rumah menyambut liburan akhir tahun ini. Karena ibu dan kakak perempuannya selalu memekakkan gendang telinga. Dan aku sudah membuktikannya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Di lain tempat**.

Di sebuah _resort_ yang berada di pesisir kota Jepang. Terlihat Asuna tengah berdiam diri di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Mengenakan baju terusan berwarna merah jambu setinggi lutut dan tanpa alas kaki. Ia terlihat menundukkan wajahnya di hadapan seorang pemuda.

"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa kau melakukan hal ini kepada Naruto?"

Asuna tampak menahan kesalnya setelah mendengar kabar yang ia terima. Terlebih ia dijemput paksa oleh beberapa orang suruhan pemuda tersebut.

"Ck! Aku tidak menyukai dirinya yang sok menjadi pahlawan bagimu, Asuna. Dia sangat asing bagiku."

Pemuda itu terlihat mengenakan kaus pas badan berwarna putih dengan celana dasar hitam panjang. Dia membelakangi Asuna yang tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari dirinya. Sedangkan ia sendiri berdiri sambil melihat pemandangan teluk pantai dari balik jendela kamar _resort_.

"Tapi yang kau lakukan itu kejam, Kirito-nii," ucap Asuna sambil menahan tangisnya.

Sosok pemuda yang disebut oleh Asuna itu memang benar adalah Kirito. Alumnus kampus Asuna dan juga menjadi seseorang yang berperan dalam hidup Asuna sekarang ini.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Pemuda itu lalu membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap ke arah Asuna.

"Kau selalu saja memikirkan dia, Asuna. Tapi kau tidak pernah memikirkan diriku. Untuk hal ini saja sudah banyak uang yang harus kukeluarkan. Terlebih tiga orang suruhanku babak belur di tangannya. Dan kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan akan hal itu?!"

"Kirito-nii, bukan maksudku untuk—"

"Katakan saja jika kau mencintainya. Iya kan? Jawab saja, Asuna."

Kirito tampak tidak senang saat Asuna terus-menerus membela Naruto di depannya.

"Ma-maaf. Tidak sepantasnya aku bersikap seperti ini. Namun, aku hanya ingin semuanya berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Lagipula ..."

Sejenak Asuna menghentikan ucapannya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Lagipula kau lebih berhak atas diriku."

Asuna membuat pernyataan yang berlawanan dengan hatinya. Sebuah pernyataan akan sesuatu yang tersembunyi.

"Hm, aku harap kau tidak mendustaiku, Asuna."

Pemuda yang bernama Kirito itu lalu berjalan mendekati Asuna. Membelai wajah Asuna dengan lembut lalu memeluk tubuh sang gadis.

Asuna terpaksa mengakui sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan. Hubungannya bersama Naruto terlalu manis untuk dilupakan begitu saja. Tetapi Asuna pun tidak dapat melakukan banyak hal untuk melindungi Naruto dari kekejaman sifat Kirito. Hanya dengan cara inilah Asuna berharap jika Naruto dapat menjalani kehidupannya dengan tenang.

Ia menghela napasnya, merasakan denyut nadi yang berdetak tak beraturan karena telah membohongi hatinya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Lusa kemudian...**

Naruto tengah bersiap melakukan perjalanan menuju pesisir timur pantai Jepang. Mereka mengendarai sebuah mobil milik ayah Gaara yang tahan terhadap berbagai rintangan.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang akan dilakukan nanti saat tiba di pesisir pantai timur tersebut. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang menjawab seadanya setiap pertanyaan yang terlontar dari ketiga temannya itu.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto bersikap demikian. Dan ketiga temannya itu tampak memaklumi apa yang sedang Naruto rasakan. Sebuah kerinduan akan seseorang yang dicintai. Tentang hati yang telah terikat, namun keadaan yang menjadi jurang pemisah antara keduanya.

 _Asuna ... aku harap dapat bertemu kembali denganmu. Jangan biarkan aku terlarut dalam kesendirian ini._

Cinta itu begitu menyakitkan kala tidak dapat tersalurkan. Terlalu lama memendam perasaan mengakibatkan salah satu pihak menyerah lalu pergi begitu saja. Sampai kapan kau akan terus bertahan karena egomu?

Katakanlah jika kau memang mencintainya. Sebelum penyesalan datang membelenggu jiwamu.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Luka

Disclaimer :

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang di-publish.

.

 **Notice Me, Baby**

Romance, Friendship, Family, Drama, and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), Miss-Type, AU, AR, AT and many more.

.

Chapter 4 Luka

.

.

Pemandangan pantai timur Jepang begitu indah. Sayup-sayup terdengar kicauan burung yang berkejaran di atas pantai. Tepat pukul lima sore waktu setempat, empat sekawan ini telah tiba di tempat tujuan. Tentunya setelah melewati perjalanan yang panjang dan juga melelahkan.

"Hei, kita istirahat dulu."

Kiba segera keluar dari dalam mobil lalu bergegas menuju sebuah pondok untuk memesan vila, karena mereka akan menginap dua hari dua malam. Sedang Shikamaru dan yang lain ikut turun dari dalam mobil dan melepas lelah sejenak dengan memandangi pantai yang begitu asri.

"Sayang sekali, tempat seindah ini jarang ada orang yang mengunjungi."

Gaara begitu takjub akan pemandangan di pantai timur Jepang yang sangat menenangkan hati. Begitupun dengan Shikamaru yang terlihat berjongkok sambil memegang butiran pasir yang ada di tepi pantai. Ia tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan sesuatu.

"Hei, Naruto! Kisah yang kudengar tentang pantai ini, jika kau menyukai seseorang maka tulislah nama orang tersebut di atas pasir. Jika namanya segera tersapu ombak, itu berarti jika dia hanya sekedar lewat dalam kehidupanmu."

Entah ada angin apa, Shikamaru berkata demikian kepada Naruto yang sedang melihat burung-burung berterbangan di langit pantai. Sontak saja, Naruto menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dan mencoba apa yang dikatakan oleh temannya itu.

"Benarkah?"

Ia kemudian menuliskan nama Asuna dengan huruf kanji di pasir pantai. Tetapi setelah ditunggu, ombak tak kunjung menghapusnya.

"Bagaimana, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Hei, Kalian!"

Kiba tiba-tiba saja berteriak dari teras pondok, tempat penyewaan vila penginapan.

"Cepat kemari! Aku bingung memilih paket," kata sang Inuzuka yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Hah, dia selalu labil dalam membuat keputusan."

Gaara tampak _sweatdrop_ melihat sikap Kiba yang selalu saja seperti ini. Ia pun bergegas mendekati Kiba.

Shikamaru masih tampak terdiam dengan mitos yang ia dengar. Tak lama, Naruto pun mengajak Shikamaru untuk segera mendekat kepada Kiba dan Gaara.

"Ayo, Shikamaru. Perjalanan sangat melelahkan, kita lihat matahari tenggelam dari atas vila saja."

Naruto terlihat sangat letih karena perjalanan yang ia tempuh memerlukan waktu yang sangat lama. Namun, Shikamaru masih tetap berdiam sambil memandangi ombak pantai yang berkejaran. Hingga Naruto pun meninggalkannya

 _Semoga saja, ini hanya mitos._

Akhirnya, Shikamaru berbalik lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto. Tanpa ia sadari, tiba-tiba ombak mulai pasang dan kemudian menghapus nama Asuna.

"Rasanya aku ingin berendam di air panas saja. Kau mau ikut, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru.

"Hm, boleh," jawabnya singkat sambil melirik ke pasir yang bertuliskan nama Asuna.

 _Astaga ... itu benar._

Shikamaru terkejut melihat nama Asuna sudah tidak ada lagi. Hari yang semakin malam membuat Shikamaru tidak sempat menyampaikan apa yang telah ia lihat. Terlebih Naruto segera merangkulnya. Dan akhirnya tanda itu harus diabaikan.

.

.

.

 **Malam harinya...**

Tiba saatnya untuk empat sekawan ini makan malam bersama sambil menikmati deburan ombak pantai. Mereka tengah asik bercengkrama sambil menunggu hidangan tiba di sebuah restoran kecil yang ada di pantai tersebut. Namun, sesuatu hal terjadi pada salah satu di antara mereka. Naruto secara tidak sengaja melihat Asuna bersama seorang pria yang ia kenal.

 _Asuna?_

Terkejut, kecewa juga rasa cemburu mulai mengusik diri Naruto.

"Naruto, itu kan ..."

Kiba menunjuk sosok gadis bergaun putih setinggi lutut yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Astaga, Naruto!"

Seketika Gaara pun melihat ke arah Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka jika Asuna sedang bersama pria lain.

Naruto memperhatikan lebih dalam gadis itu. Dan benar saja, ternyata memang Asuna bersama seorang pemuda yang pernah ia temui. Ia pun segera bangkit dari duduknya, berniat untuk menemui Asuna.

"Tunggu, Naruto!"

Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru menahan tangan Naruto agar tidak menghampiri Asuna.

"Shikamaru, tapi dia—"

"Naruto, jangan gegabah. Kita tidak tahu siapa yang bersama Asuna. Kau tenanglah sebentar. Dan tunggu di sini."

Pemuda yang bersama Asuna itu memang duduk membelakangi Shikamaru. Sehingga Shikamaru tidak dapat melihat siapa sebenarnya yang bersama dengan Asuna. Ia kemudian memikirkan sebuah cara agar dapat menemui Asuna tanpa berbuat kerusuhan. Tak lama ia pun mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Kalian tunggu di sini," pinta Shikamaru kepada teman-temannya.

Alhasil, baik Naruto, Gaara maupun Kiba menuruti instruksi yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru. Mereka kemudian menunggu di meja makan sedang Shikamaru mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah meja Asuna bersama seseorang.

Dan kemudian...

"Permisi. Maaf bisa pinjam korek api?" tanya Shikamaru kepada pemuda yang bersama Asuna.

Asuna yang membelakangi Shikamaru tentu tidak mengetahui jika Shikamaru sedang berada di belakangnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak merokok," sahut pemuda yang bersama Asuna.

 _Dia ..._

Saat pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, sontak membuat Shikamaru terkejut.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Shikamaru kemudian mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Ia kemudian berjalan melewati seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk bersama Asuna. Dan seolah tanpa sengaja...

 **PRANK**

Shikamaru menyenggol lilin kecil yang berada di meja Asuna hingga jatuh. Seketika itu juga Asuna melihat Shikamaru.

"Shi-shika-maru ...?"

Asuna terkejut kala melihat teman baik Naruto itu.

"Maafkan aku, maaf aku tidak sengaja."

Shikamaru membungkukkan badannya kepada sang pemuda yang bersama Asuna. Ia bersikap seolah tidak sengaja menyenggol lilin yang berada di atas meja.

"Shikamaru—"

"Kau kenal dengan dia, Asuna?' tanya pemuda yang bersama Asuna itu.

Shikamaru kemudian menegakkan badannya dan melihat Asuna.

"Asuna, ya? Apakah itu dirimu?"

Shikamaru pura-pura tidak mengenal Asuna. Malam ini ia melakukan drama demi Naruto, teman baiknya.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?"

Asuna terkejut, ia sangat kaget karena tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru kemudian menunjuk sebuah meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada dan seketika itu pula Asuna melihat Naruto.

 _Naruto ..._

Asuna sangat terkejut kala melihat sang Uzumaki bersama kedua temannya tengah melihat ke arah dirinya. Ia juga tak habis pikir mengapa bisa berada di tempat yang sama dengan Naruto dan kawan-kawannya.

"Asuna! Kau dengar aku bicara?!"

Pemuda itu tampak kesal karena Asuna tidak menggubris pertanyaannya.

"Em, maaf. Sepertinya aku mengganggu acara kalian. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Shikamaru membungkukkan badannya kepada Asuna dan pemuda yang bersama gadis itu. Kemudian dengan segera Shikamaru kembali ke meja asalnya, tempat di mana Naruto, Gaara dan Kiba berada.

Sontak saja Asuna merasa khawatir. Ia terlihat memalingkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

 _Asuna ... kau ..._

Batin Naruto tiba-tiba merasa sakit atas apa yang telah dia lihat. Ia tidak menyangka jika ketidakhadiran Asuna selama ini disebabkan karena sesuatu hal yang dia lihat sekarang.

Mereka saling mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Yang mana hal itu disadari oleh pemuda yang bersama dengan Asuna, Kirigaya Kirito.

.

.

.

 **Satu jam kemudian...**

"Asuna!"

Saat ini Kirito tengah berada di dalam kamar Asuna. Ia tampak kesal dan juga marah terhadap sang gadis bersurai kuning kecokelatan yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

Ya, Kirito marah besar kepada Asuna. Ia merasa jika Asuna telah melanggar janjinya.

"Aku tekankan sekali lagi padamu! Aku tidak menyukai Naruto. Dan kau hanya milikku semata. Apa kau dengar itu?!"

Kirito benar-benar marah kepada Asuna hingga Asuna menangis tersedu-sedu. Asuna terlihat begitu takut menghadapi situasi kali ini.

"Kau sudah menandatangi kontrak denganku. Kau tidak bisa lari lagi. Jika kau tetap nekat maka jangan salahkan jika apa yang akan aku perbuat kepada dirimu dan juga dirinya akan berakhir dengan tragis!"

Kirito mengancam, sepertinya Kirito tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Kau harus sadar diri, Asuna. Selama ini akulah yang membiayai hidupmu, kuliahmu bahkan keperluan sehari-harimu. Apa kau tidak sadar diri?!"

"Kirito-nii—"

Asuna berusaha menyela. Namun, diabaikan oleh Kirito.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu dekat dengannya lagi. Jika hal itu masih kau lakukan. Aku tak segan-segan akan mengahabisimu!"

"Camkan itu, Asuna."

Kirito lalu bergegas keluar dari dalam kamar Asuna. Meninggalkan Asuna yang sedang menangis pilu karena situasi yang tengah ia alami. Ancaman Kirito membuat Asuna ketakutan dan juga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti apa yang dipinta oleh sang Kirigaya.

Sementara di lain tempat, Naruto tampak termenung sambil memandangi ombak pantai dari teras atas vilanya. Malam ini terasa begitu sunyi. Keheningan itu mulai Naruto rasakan.

"Sebenarnya kau harus mengetahui satu hal, Naruto."

Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru mendatangi Naruto lalu berdiri di samping kiri sang Uzumaki yang tengah menyandarkan kedua tangan pada pagar teras.

"Tentang apa?" Naruto balik bertanya saat menoleh ke arah temannya.

"Tentang sesuatu yang menurutku tidak bisa kau tunda lebih lama lagi," jawab Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu—"

"Aku kenal dengan pemuda itu."

"Kirito?"

"Iya. Dia bukan pemuda normal pada umumnya. Kau harus menyelamatkan Asuna. Karena dia ... mengalami gangguan kejiwaan," cetus Shikamaru.

"Ap-apa?! Darimana kau tahu? Kau jangan main-main dengan perkataanmu, Shikamaru!"

Naruto terkejut dengan kabar yang ia dengar.

"Sungguh. Ibuku bekerja di Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Tidak mungkin aku berbohong. Jelas-jelas pemuda itu yang dirawat oleh ibuku."

Shikamaru menceritakan apa yang dia ketahui.

Naruto tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Kirito bersama Asuna. Dan apakah Asuna tidak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Kirito? Atau jangan-jangan Asuna menderita penyakit yang sama seperti Kirito?

Seribu tanda tanya itu mulai berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Ada rasa khawatir dan cemas yang menjadi-jadi akan nasib Asuna di waktu yang akan datang. Rasanya Naruto ingin segera menemui Asuna lalu mencari pemecahan atas masalah ini.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Naruto yang mulai diliputi kekhawatiran.

"Em ..."

"Shikamaru?"

Naruto tampak menunggu jawaban dari Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya agak sulit. Ayahnya bukan orang biasa."

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ayahnya telah membuang Kirito. Dia seorang pengusaha yang sukses. Namun karena keadaan Kirito yang kurang normal, membuat dia membuang anaknya sendiri."

 _Astaga ..._

Kini Naruto benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan Asuna yang sedang bersama dengan Kirito. Ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada orang yang ia sayangi itu.

.

.

.

 **Keesokkan harinya...**

Semalaman Naruto tidak dapat tertidur dengan lelap. Karena memikirkan Asuna, gadis yang ia cintai. Ya, setelah rasa kehilangan dan kerinduan yang silih berganti datang, membuat Naruto menyadari jika ia memang mencintai Asuna.

Kini ia sedang memancing bersama ketiga temannya di tengah laut dengan menyewa sebuah kapal kecil. Raganya memang terlihat tengah berada bersama ketiga temannya. Tetapi tidak untuk jiwanya yang sedang melayang ke mana-mana. Naruto masih memikirkan Asuna. Ia berusaha keras agar dapat menemui Asuna dan juga berbicara empat mata dengan sang gadis.

 _"Strike!"_

Kiba berteriak senang karena berhasil mendapatkan ikan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ikan yang cukup besar menjadi awal acara memancing mereka.

"Kau hebat, Kiba!"

Gaara menepuk bahu Kiba dan mengucapkan selamat atas keberuntungan temannya hari ini.

"Aku juga! Wow!"

Shikamaru terlihat memutar _roll_ alat pancingnya. Ia bertempur dengan ikan yang terperangkap di mata pancingnya saat ini.

Gaara pun ikut membantu perjuangan Shikamaru untuk mendapatkan ikan tersebut. Setelah bercucuran keringat, akhirnya ikan itu berhasil didapatkan oleh Shikamaru. Yang mana dua kali lipat lebih besar dari yang Kiba dapatkan.

"Haha. Kau kalah, Kiba."

Shikamaru mengejek temannya kala berhasil mendapatkan ikan yang lebih besar. Namun Kiba terlihat tidak marah, melainkan dia malah tertawa.

"Tenang, Shikamaru. Ini baru permulaan. Lihat saja nanti, Kawan."

Kiba bersemangat untuk mendapatkan ikan yang lebih besar dari yang Shikamaru dapatkan. Sementara Gaara terlihat sedih karena mata pancingnya belum mendapat seekor ikan pun.

"Dan lagi keberuntungan itu sangat menentukan, ya?"

Gaara kemudian berucap yang mana menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

 _Asuna ..._

Rasa kehilangan akan sosok yang ia sayangi begitu membelenggu hati dan pikiran Naruto. Ia sangat berharap dapat segera menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik. Dan membuat Asuna berada di pelukkannya dalam rasa nyaman dan juga kasih sayang yang murni.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 4 sore waktu sekitarnya...**

Kini Naruto bersama teman-temannya telah sampai di bibir pantai. Mereka membawa banyak ikan hasil dari memancing hari ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto melihat Asuna yang mengantarkan Kirito masuk ke dalam mobil. Sepertinya Kirito berniat pergi sebentar dan meninggalkan Asuna sendiri. Sontak saja, Naruto segera bergegas untuk menemui Asuna dan membicarakan hal penting kepadanya. Tentang sebuah kesalahpahaman yang telah terjadi. Dan mungkin Naruto juga akan menyatakan perasaannya.

Tanpa lama menunggu, Naruto segera membersihkan dirinya sebelum menemui Asuna. Sedang ketiga temannya hanya dapat mendukung segala tindakkan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Setengah jam kemudian, Naruto segera keluar dari vilanya dan mencari keberadaan Asuna. Lokasi penginapan yang berada di pantai ini tidak terlalu banyak, sehingga membuat Naruto lebih mudah untuk menemui Asuna.

"Asuna ..."

Naruto menyapa sang gadis yang tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya, di sebuah penginapan khusus yang tak jauh dari vila tempatnya menginap. Asuna tampak baru saja mengerjakan sesuatu sebelum kembali ke kamarnya sehabis mengantarkan Kirito.

"Naruto ..."

Karena merasa terpanggil, Asuna segera membalikkan badannya. Ia ingin mengetahui lebih jelas suara yang memanggilnya itu, apakah benar Naruto atau bukan.

"Asuna ... apakah?"

Dan benar saja, saat Asuna berbalik Narutolah yang ia lihat di hadapannya.

"Naruto!"

Asuna segera berlari mendekat ke arah Naruto. Ia melupakan ancaman yang telah Kirito berikan kepadanya. Asuna memeluk Naruto dan tak lama ia pun menangis.

"Asuna,"

"Naruto-kun ... maafkan aku," ucapnya dalam tangis.

"Asuna, jangan menangis. Aku berada di sini."

Naruto begitu menghayati pelukkan kali ini. Ia hampir saja menitikkan air matanya. Rasa haru menyelimuti hatinya yang merasa kesepian, karena sudah lama tak berjumpa dengan sosok yang ia cintai. Tetapi saat ini, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang telah hilang karena dapat memeluk gadis yang ia cintai. Ya, hanya Asuna seorang.

"Asuna ..."

Naruto kemudian melepaskan pelukkannya lalu ia pun memegang kedua lengan Asuna.

"Asuna, kita perlu bicara sebentar. Bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu, Asuna?"

Sambil sedikit membungkuk, Naruto berbicara kepada Asuna untuk meminta waktu sang gadis agar dapat berbicara dengannya.

"Tap-tapi ..."

Asuna tiba-tiba terlihat begitu takut. Ia teringat akan ancaman Kirito.

"Asuna, sebentar saja. Mau kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Dalam rasa takut dan juga bimbang, Asuna berpikir ulang tentang permintaan Naruto yang ingin berbicara dengannya.

Ia pun kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan yang beresiko.

"Aku mau, Naruto," ucapnya sambil sedikit tersenyum. Senyuman yang diliputi rasa kekhawatiran.

Naruto begitu senang kala permintaannya ditanggapi oleh Asuna. Senyum itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang bergurat tiga. Dan tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Naruto segera mengajak Asuna ke tepi pantai. Ia ingin segera mengungkapkan apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Yo, halo.

Dark Ryuuki sepertinya harus memberi tahu jika kisah ini merupakan short chapter. Jadi untuk chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir dari Notice Me, Baby. Gak kerasa ya, akhirnya sudah mau tamat.

Jangan lupa berikan kritik dan saran kalian agar aku dapat menulis dengan lebih baik lagi.

Terima kasih.

Salam,

Dark Ryuuki


	5. I'm Yours

Disclaimer :

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi yang di-publish.

.

 **Notice Me, Baby**

Romance, Friendship, Family, Drama, and etc.

Rate : M

Type : Crossover

.

Warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), Miss-Type, AU, AR, AT and many more.

.

Chapter 5 I'm Yours

.

.

Deru ombak berkejaran dengan riang. Angin semilir berhembus menyapu rambut Asuna yang terurai panjang. Di samping kanannya tengah berdiri seorang pemuda yang mana telah lama berteman dengannya. Pemuda itu adalah Naruto, yang secara tidak sengaja berkenalan di media sosial lalu memutuskan untuk bertemu. Tanpa terasa waktu pun terus bergulir, mengantarkan keduanya menuju pertemanan yang keempat tahun.

"Asuna …."

Sambil menoleh ke arah Asuna, Naruto berusaha menggenggam tangan kanan Asuna dengan tangan kirinya. Ia kemudian kembali menatap horizontal pantai sambil menunggu matahari terbenam.

Gaun berwarna krim muda itu membalut tubuh Asuna yang mungil. Ditambah sandal tidur yang bercorak lebah menambah kesan jika Asuna masihlah terlalu muda untuk bersanding dengan Naruto. Ia begitu imut dan juga menggemaskan. Terlebih sifat Asuna yang membuat Naruto mulai menyadari jika ia menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Pegangan tangan itu semakin erat Asuna rasakan. Sedang ia hanya dapat melihat sikap yang dilakukan Naruto kepadanya.

"Kau tahu, Asuna. Aku bukan seorang pria yang mudah mengucapkan isi perasaanku. Kau lihat di sana, burung-burung berterbangan berpasangan. Mereka bermain bersama dengan riangnya. Membuat sebuah komitmen untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka. Dan aku …."

Sejenak Naruto terdiam, mencoba mengatur ulang napasnya yang mulai tidak stabil. Lalu ia pun melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Aku ingin, aku ingin seperti burung-burung itu. Aku ingin kita membuat sebuah komitmen. Kau mau kan?" tanya Naruto kepada Asuna sambil memutar badannya menghadap ke arah Asuna.

"Naruto-kun …."

Asuna sungguh tidak percaya, setelah sekian lama akhirnya Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang telah lama ia tunggu. Pemuda yang mengenakan kardigan hitam dan _jeans_ berwarna _orange_ itu mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

"Asuna … aku … mencintaimu …."

"…"

Tiba-tiba Asuna merasakan kelembutan yang menyentuh bibirnya. Di hadapan ombak yang berkejaran, di saksikan burung-burung yang berterbangan, Naruto mencium bibir Asuna sambil memegang kedua tangannya.

Asuna terdiam, ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun saat itu. Hanya dapat merasakan hangat dan manisnya kecupan bibir Naruto yang menyentuh setiap saraf-saraf permukaan bibirnya. Napas lembut yang Naruto hela begitu terasa menyatu dengan napasnya. Seolah-olah sedang menyalurkan sebuah perasaan yang telah lama terpendam.

"Hei, lihat!"

Tanpa keduanya sadari, Kiba melihat pemandangan romantis itu dari balik jendela kamarnya. Seruan yang Kiba berikan mampu membuat Gaara terbujuk untuk ikut melihat adegan yang sedang terjadi.

"Naruto?! Bagaimana bisa?"

Gaara tampak terheran saat melihat temannya itu bercumbu dengan Asuna.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Gaara. Mereka itu saling mencintai. Namun, teman kita saja yang terlalu bodoh. Untuk mengungkapkan rasa cinta yang begitu mudah, membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun."

Kiba mengejek Naruto yang menurutnya terlalu bertele-tele dalam menjalani sebuah hubungan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan segera bertunangan dengan sang kekasih.

"Kau ini, beda orang beda pemikiran. Mungkin saja Naruto memang tipe pria yang sangat memikirkan sesuatu dengan masak," Gaara berkilah, ia membela Naruto.

"Kau pikir seperti sedang memasak sebuah hidangan makan malam? Cinta itu jangan dibuat terlalu rumit. Jika suka, katakan saja. Daripada terburu diambil orang? Kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu."

Kiba pun tidak mau kalah berdebat tentang cinta bersama Gaara yang nyatanya masih melajang.

"Teman-teman!"

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru datang dan menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Shikamaru, ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Bukannya kau sedang pergi tadi?" tanya Gaara yang merasakan atmosfer aneh saat kehadiran Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba.

"Kita harus segera membantu Naruto, kalau tidak ini akan membahayakannya," jawab Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayo, cepat bergegas!"

Shikamaru kemudian mengajak kedua temannya keluar dari kamar penginapan. Mereka berjalan cepat menuju pintu masuk pantai.

Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan, tapi sepertinya ini berhubungan dengan Naruto, temannya.

.

.

.

 **Sepuluh menit kemudian…**

Jam di tangan sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore waktu setempat. Pemandangan _sunset_ itu mereka nikmati bersama. Keduanya tengah bersantai di atas ayunan yang berada dekat dengan pondok penyewaan.

Terlihat Naruto yang memangku Asuna sambil menyandarkan diri pada ayunan. Keduanya menikmati senja dalam penuh rasa suka cita setelah sekian lama saling bertahan untuk mengucapkan apa yang ada di dalam hati mereka.

"Asuna, sepertinya kita terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri yang sedang berbulan madu. Apakah kau tidak merasakan hal itu?"

Naruto memeluk Asuna dari belakang dengan erat. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus ia tahan saat ini. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Asuna dan merasakan kesepian lagi.

"Naruto-kun, ini seperti mimpi bagiku," ucap Asuna yang tidak percaya.

"Mimpi? Tidak, Asuna. Ini nyata. Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sejak tadi. Apakah Kirito memberatkanmu?"

Pertanyaan dari Naruto lantas membuat Asuna melepaskan pelukkan erat kedua tangan Naruto yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Asuna, ada apa?"

Naruto menghancurkan momen indah itu, yang membuat Asuna segera menjauh dari dirinya.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi."

Asuna kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Seketika itu juga Naruto segera bangkit lalu mengejar Asuna.

"Asuna, tunggu!"

Naruto memegang tangan kanan Asuna, menahannya agar tidak segera pergi. Dan hari yang mulai gelap itu menjadi saksi atas pertengkaran pertama mereka.

"Naruto, aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Karena aku─"

"Karena kau sudah bersama Kirito?"

Naruto lantas membalikkan badan Asuna agar menghadap ke arahnya. Ia kemudian memegang kedua lengan Asuna agar Asuna mendengarkan setiap ucapannya.

"Asuna, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu siapa sebenarnya Kirito. Aku tahu penyakit apa yang pernah diidapnya. Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu, Asuna. Aku ingin kau menjauh darinya," ujar Naruto.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Asuna sambil menatap kedua mata Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu."

Naruto kemudian menarik badan Asuna mendekat kepadanya. Ia kemudian memeluk erat badan mungil itu dan seakan tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Dan walaupun kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, aku akan tetap bersamamu, Asuna."

Ucapan dari Naruto itu lantas membuat Asuna menangis dalam dekapan dan hangatnya tubuh sang Uzumaki. Kini Asuna merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sebuah perjuangan membuahkan hasil yang sangat manis. Cintanya terbalas setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Naruto-kun,"

"Percayalah janjiku, Asuna."

Perlahan Asuna mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu membalas pelukkan Naruto.

Asuna mengalami dilema saat ini. Ia bingung haruskah tetap bersama dengan cintanya, Naruto. Ataukah harus kembali kepada Kirito yang _notabene_ merupakan seorang pengidap penyakit kejiwaan yang belum sembuh total. Tentunya secara sekilas Asuna akan memilih Naruto, tetapi Asuna mempunyai utang budi yang sangat banyak kepada Kirito. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk melunasi utang-utangnya itu. Karena hidup tidak hanya membutuhkan cinta semata, tetapi juga membutuhkan uang.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 7 malam, waktu setempat.**

Asuna kembali ke dalam kamar penginapannya. Ia merasa sudah waktunya kembali sebelum Kirito melihat dirinya bersama Naruto. Asuna pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Kamarnya terlihat begitu gelap karena belum sempat menghidupkan lampu.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang mengagetkan jantungnya. Suara itu begitu tidak asing.

 **KLIK**

Lampu kamar pun dihidupkan. Dan terlihatlah jika Kirito tengah duduk di atas sebuah sofa dengan santainya.

"Ki-kirito-nii …."

Seketika itu juga Asuna gemetaran karena melihat Kirito sudah terlebih dahulu berada di dalam kamarnya.

Kirito kemudian berjalan mendekati Asuna. Rasa gugup dan takut itu mulai membelenggu dirinya. Ia begitu takut jika Kirito mengetahui hubungannya bersama dengan Naruto. Kirito pun kemudian berbisik di telinga kiri Asuna. Membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Asuna ketakutan.

"Kau tidak pergi untuk mengkhianatiku, bukan?" tanya Kirito sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya lalu mendorong Asuna ke dinding kamar.

Rupanya yang Kirito keluarkan itu adalah sebilah pisau lipat yang kemudian ia arahkan ke wajah Asuna yang mulus.

"Kau ingin merasakan bagiamana rasanya tersayat hidup-hidup, Asuna?"

Perlahan Kirito mengusap pipi kiri Asuna dengan pisau yang ia pegang. Sontak atmosfer di dalam kamar itu begitu mencekam.

Sifat kejam Kirito akhirnya dialami oleh Asuna, ia begitu merasa takut saat pisau itu menyusuri pipinya. Dan ia hanya dapat memejamkan kedua mata, pasrah terhadap apa yang akan Kirito lakukan kepadanya.

 **BRAKKK**

Tak lama, pintu kamar didorong paksa dari luar.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Seketika itu juga Kirito menjatuhkan pisau yang ada di tangan kanannya setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang. Ternyata yang datang adalah dua orang polisi yang mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Kirito.

"Anda ditahan karena telah melakukan pengancaman! Mari ikut kami!"

Satu orang polisi memborgol kedua tangan Kirito ke belakang. Sedang yang satunya mengamankan barang bukti.

"Asuna … kau!"

Kirito geram, ia merasa jika Asunalah yang telah merencanakan semua ini untuknya.

"Kirito-nii …."

Asuna sendiri tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba dua orang polisi datang dan menggebrak pintu kamarnya. Namun, selang beberapa saat kemudian Naruto datang bersama ketiga temannya dan berpapasan dengan Kirito yang diboyong oleh kedua orang polisi yang menangkapnya. Tatapan tajam kedua mata Kirito begitu mengarah kepada Naruto. Sepertinya Kirito mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik semua ini.

Kirito pun dibawa menuju kepolisian setempat dan digugat atas tuduhan pengancaman yang dilakukan olehnya.

.

.

.

 **Setengah jam kemudian…**

Kini Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kiba tengah berada di dalam kamar Asuna. Mereka menceritakan kronologi sebenarnya atas penangkapan yang dilakukan oleh pihak kepolisian. Mereka duduk berjauhan. Shikamaru berdiri di depan jendela, Kiba berdiri di dekat lemari, sedang Gaara duduk di sofa. Sementara Naruto duduk di samping kiri Asuna, di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Asuna, kau harus membela dirimu. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan dirimu sengsara seperti ini. Kirito itu gila!"

Kiba tampak emosi saat mengetahui kebenaran akan Kirito dari Shikamaru. Ia pun mengeluarkan unek-unek di dalam hatinya.

"Itu benar, Asuna. Apalagi kau seorang wanita. Terlalu berbahaya jika dekat-dekat dengan seseorang yang seperti itu," Gaara menambahkan.

"Tap-tapi, aku─"

"Asuna …."

Naruto kemudian ikut berkata sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Asuna dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau sekarang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Maka biarkan aku yang bertanggung jawab terhadap dirimu."

"Tapi, Naruto-kun. Aku mempunyai utang yang banyak kepadanya, aku tidak mampu untuk melunasi utang-utangku itu," sela Asuna sambil menahan tangis.

"Utang? Kau mempunyai utang kepadanya?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Iya, selama ini … aku dibiayai olehnya. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak utangku kepadanya, Naruto-kun. Aku … tidak bisa memungkiri hal ini."

Sejenak Naruto pun terdiam, begitu juga dengan Kiba dan Gaara yang tampak ikut berusaha untuk memahami masalah yang sedang diderita Asuna. Sementara Shikamaru seperti memikirkan sebuah solusi atas permasalahan ini.

"Asuna, aku akan berusaha melunasinya. Kalau perlu aku akan menjual mobilku untuk melunasi utang-utangmu," ucap naruto yang sontak mengagetkan KIba dan Garaa.

"Naruto!"

Kiba dan Gaara tidak percaya saat mendengar perkataan Naruto yang akan menjual mobilnya demi membayar utang-utang Asuna.

"Naruto-kun …."

Begitupun dengan Asuna yang merasa terharu atas apa yang Naruto ucapkan.

"Shikamaru, apa kau memikirkan sesuatu yang lain?" tanya Gaara kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah temannya. Ia kemudian mengatakan sesuatu hal kepada ketiga temannya dan juga Asuna.

"Ada baiknya kita segera mengurus masalah ini. Aku khawatir Kirito akan mudah lepas dari tuduhan penangkapannya. Kita harus segera kembali ke kota dan menemui ayah dari Kirito. Karena kalau tidak, Kirito akan datang dan membalas semua yang telah terjadi kepadanya. Dan aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Asuna kali ini. Jadi sebaiknya kita segera kembali."

Saran yang Shikamaru berikan, ada benarnya. Bagaimanapun Kirito merupakan anak dari seorang pengusaha yang sukses, yang memiliki banyak uang. Bisa saja dia memberikan jaminan kepada pihak kepolisian agar segera membebaskannya walaupun secara bersyarat.

Asuna pun segera membereskan barang bawaannya sambil ditemani oleh Naruto dan ketiga temannya. Selepas dari itu, Asuna ikut bersama Naruto membereskan semua barang bawaan kekasihnya dan secepatnya kembali ke kota.

.

.

.

Perjalanan panjang mereka lalui bersama. Gaara duduk menyetir mobilnya yang mana ditemani Kiba di kursi depan mobil. Sedangkan Naruto, Asuna bersama Shikamaru duduk di kursi tengah mobil. Di dalam mobil tersebut tampak Asuna yang tertidur di bahu kiri Naruto. Keduanya pun berpegangan tangan bak sepasang kekasih yang tidak ingin berpisah.

Namun, ada suatu kejanggalan saat perjalanan mereka pulang ke kota. Sebuah mini sedan tampak mengikuti mobil yang dikendarai oleh Gaara.

"Kau lihat itu, Sikamaru?"

Gaara bertanya kepada Shikamaru yang masih terjaga di malam hari, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi waktu sekitarnya.

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Sudah kucatat nomor polisi mobil itu," jawab Shikamaru santai.

Di dalam mobil itu, hanya Gaara dan Shikamarulah yang masih terjaga. Sedang Kiba, Naruto dan Asuna tampak tertidur karena rasa lelah yang melanda.

"Kau tahu, kita bagaikan penjaga pengantin baru," celetuk Gaara memecahkan kesunyian.

"Ya, tetapi tetap saja ada perusuh yang sebentar lagi akan segera bertunangan."

Shikamaru menyindir salah seorang temannya, yaitu Kiba Inuzuka.

"Hah, kau selalu mencelaku, padahal kau sendiri belum laku."

Tiba-tiba Kiba terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar ejekan dari Shikamaru.

"Telingamu begitu peka terhadap suara, Kiba." Gaara menambahkan sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kelima inderaku berfungsi dengan baik. Maka dari itu jangan mencoba membicarakanku saat aku terlelap."

 **WUSSSSSSH**

Saat tengah asik berbincang, mobil yang ditumpangi mereka tiba-tiba ada yang menyalip dengan cepat.

"Hei, kalian lihat mobil yang melaju cepat tadi?" Kiba bertanya sambil melihat ke arah luar kaca mobil.

"Itu mereka," jawab Shikamaru.

"Siapa?! Kau jangan membuatku takut, Shikamaru!"

Kiba pun merasa kesal akan perkataan Shikamaru yang seolah-olah menakutinya.

"Gaara, lajukan mobil pada kecepatan seratus kilometer perjam. Dan cepatlah sampai di pintu masuk kota," ujar Shikamaru kepada Gaara.

Gaara pun mengangguk. Ia kemudian melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Sementara Kiba seperti mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh temannya itu. Shikamaru lalu menelepon seseorang menggunakan kata sandi yang artinya hanya diketahui olehnya.

Tak lama berselang dari itu, sekitar pukul tiga pagi waktu setempat, mereka tiba di pintu masuk kota yang tampak ramai polisi. Dan ternyata sedang diadakan razia senjata tajam oleh pihak kepolisian setempat. Gaara pun melajukan mobilnya dengan perlahan saat melewati kawasan razia tersebut.

"Benar ternyata yang kau maksudkan, Shikamaru."

Kiba melihat mobil yang melintas cepat itu terkena razia polisi.

Naruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya karena keributan yang terdengar di kedua telinganya.

"Apakah kita sudah sampai?" tanya Naruto sambil mengucek mata dengan tangan kanannya.

"Naruto, sepertinya kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Kirito kini mengincarmu." Shikamaru memperingatkan temannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau lihat saja mobil berwarna merah itu. Mobil itu milik Kirito tetapi dikendarai oleh orang lain."

Shikamaru menunjukkan mobil berwarna merah yang tengah diparkirkan polisi ke tepi jalan.

"Astaga, darimana kau mengetahuinya, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto yang heran.

"Tidak sulit bagi _si nanas_ mengetahuinya, Naruto. Dia kan bekerja di divisi lalu lintas kota."

Gaara mencoba mengingatkan Naruto akan pekerjaan temannya itu.

"Astaga, aku terlupa."

"Hatimu selalu dipenuhi oleh Asuna hingga tidak mengingat kami lagi."

Kiba mendramatisir keadaan, membuat Naruto tersudutkan. Dan seketika Naruto menjadi tidak enak hati.

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu, Kiba? Aku kan hanya─"

"Sudah-sudah, lima menit lagi kita akan tiba di rumahku. Asuna akan kusediakan kamar kosong di samping kamar kita berempat."

Gaara menutup keributan temannya sambil melajukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan yang stabil. Mereka pun akhirnya terselamatkan dari bahaya yang mengancam.

Memang benar, mobil yang menyalip kendaraan Gaara adalah mobil milik Kirito. Kirito menyuruh seseorang untuk menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto dalam mendapatkan Asuna. Dia berniat untuk menghabisi Naruto dengan sekali tembakkan peluru.

Dendam itu begitu menggelapkan mata hati Kirito. Ia tidak berusaha menyadari akan kekurangannya dan malah menyalahkan orang lain. Buruk muka, cermin dibelah.

.

.

.

Dengan dukungan dari kedua orang tua Gaara yang bekerja di Departemen Keamaan Kota, keesokkan harinya Naruto bersama Gaara menemui orang tua dari Kirito, Sugou. Di kediamannya yang megah dan juga terjaga ketat.

"Jadi, kalian datang mengadukan ulah anakku?"

Sugou tampak tidak peduli dengan segala yang dikatakan oleh Gaara dan Naruto. Ia begitu bersikap masa bodoh terhadap anaknya.

"Paman, anakmu sudah mengancam seorang gadis yang terbelenggu karena utang. Apa kau tidak merasa malu dengan perbuatan anakmu sendiri?' tanya Gaara menyahuti pertanyaan Sugou.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi dengannya. Jika gadis itu mempunyai utang kepada anakku, maka bayarlah kepadaku jangan kepadanya. Karena dia tidak mengerti uang."

Bukannya memberikan solusi atas perbuatan anaknya yang membahayakan Asuna, Sugou malah memikirkan uang.

"Keterlaluan kau, Paman! Aku begitu menyesal bertemu denganmu hari ini. Dan mungkin juga Kirito menyesal memiliki ayah sepertimu!"

Naruto begitu berani berkata seperti itu di hadapan ayah kandung Kirito. Yang sontak saja membuat Sugou menjadi marah besar dan rasa tidak enak hati yang melanda diri Gaara.

"Keluar kalian dari sini! Terserah apapun yang akan kalian lakukan terhadap Kirito. Tapi bayarlah utang-utang itu segera kepadaku!" seru Sugou yang mengusir keduanya.

Naruto sungguh ingin marah dan melawan, namun Gaara menahannya.

"Baiklah, Paman. Jika nanti terjadi sesuatu terhadap anakmu, maka jangan salahkan kami."

Gaara kemudian menutup pembicaraan. Ia segera pamit, undur diri dari hadapan ayah kandung Kirito. Sedang Naruto tampak menahan kesal akan sikap acuh Sugou terhadap Kirito, anaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Malam yang indah telah tiba. Untuk tetap menjaga Asuna dari gangguan Kirito, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengizinkan Asuna tinggal bersamanya di dalam apartemen miliknya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Asuna lagi. Rasanya jika itu terulang, ia tidak akan sanggup menjalani kehidupan ini.

"Asuna."

Sejenak Naruto menyapa Asuna yang sedang membereskan pakaiannya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam lemari yang disediakan oleh Naruto.

"Kau tahu, rasanya aku ingin segera meminangmu saja. Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Naruto kepada Asuna sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Menikah maksudmu kah, Naruto-kun?"

Asuna pun menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, ia ingin menanggapi perkataan Naruto terlebih dahulu.

"Iya, apa kau mau?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau serius?"

Asuna masih tidak percaya atas pertanyaan Naruto yang tampak serius itu.

"Iya, bagaimana jika kita melakukannya esok?"

"Ha?"

"Kita menikah besok, Asuna."

Asuna pun terdiam seketika. Ia bingung untuk mengatakan hal apa saat ini kala Naruto berkata demikian. Terlebih umurnya masih terlalu muda untuk mengikat sebuah janji suci.

Ia kemudian duduk di samping kiri Naruto, lalu berusaha menuturkan pemikirannya.

"Naruto, masih banyak hal yang harus kuraih. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan keluargaku di desa. Tujuanku datang ke kota adalah untuk meraih kesuksesan. Tapi jika kau serius dengan ucapanmu, maukah kau menungguku dua tahun lagi?"

Kali ini Asuna serius, sisi dewasa dari dalam dirinya mulai muncul di hadapan Naruto. Yang membuat Naruto semakin menyayangi dirinya.

"Asuna …."

Naruto kemudian menarik badan Asuna untuk mendekat kepadanya. Ia kemudian memeluk Asuna sambil mengusap rambut Asuna yang tergerai panjang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Perkataan cinta itu menutup percakapan keduanya di malam ini. Mereka kemudian beristirahat bersama. Melepas lelah setelah melewati perjalanan yang panjang.

.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya, Asuna seperti biasa merapikan semua yang berada di dalam apartemen milik Naruto. Ia seperti ibu muda yang mengurus rumah tangga dengan baik. Membuat sang Uzumaki bertambah mencintai dirinya.

"Asuna, aku ingin keluar sebentar. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Naruto kepada Asuna yang sedang mengelap meja makan.

"Em, tidak. Aku rasa aku akan membereskan apartemen ini terlebih dahulu," jawab Asuna sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jangan keluar sampai aku kembali. Dan kunci pintu dari dalam, ya?"

Naruto mengingatkan Asuna, ia masih khawatir akan ulah Kirito yang nekat.

"Hu-um."

Asuna pun mengangguk─mengiyakan perkataan Naruto. Ia kemudian mengantarkan Naruto keluar apartemen lalu segera mengunci pintu itu dari dalam, sesuai dengan pesan Naruto.

Selang dua puluh menit kemudian, Naruto kembali ke apartemennya. Ia mengetuk pintu apartemen, namun Asuna tidak membukakan pintu.

"Asuna, aku pulang!"

Naruto sedikit berteriak lalu kemudian kembali mengetuk pintu. Tetapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ia kemudian memegang gagang pintu itu lalu berusaha membukanya yang mana ternyata pintu tidak terkunci.

"Astaga."

Tiba-tiba saja rasa cemas melanda Naruto, atmosfer takut mulai menghantuinya. Dalam degup jantung yang tidak beraturan, ia segera masuk ke dalam apartemen untuk mencari Asuna. Namun Asuna tidak ada di dalam apartemennya itu.

"Asuna! Kau di mana?"

Naruto pun membuka kamarnya, tetapi Asuna tidak berada di dalam kamar. Ia pun menuju ke dapur, tetapi tetap saja tidak ditemukan keberadaan Asuna. Hingga akhirnya ia membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Astaga! Asuna!"

Ia melihat Asuna sudah tergeletak di atas lantai kamar mandi.

"Asuna!"

Naruto segera menggendong Asuna keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan takut itu memenuhi seluruh alam pikirannya. Tanpa banyak menunggu, Naruto membawa Asuna ke luar apartemennya, lalu segera membawa Asuna ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto tengah menunggu hasil diagnosa dokter atas apa yang terjadi pada Asuna. Ketiga temannya pun ikut datang ke rumah sakit tempat di mana Naruto berada. Dan berusaha menyemangati Naruto.

Selang satu jam kemudian, sang dokter yang menangani Asuna kemudian memberikan kabar.

"Dengan Tuan Naruto?" tanya sang dokter kepada Naruto dan ketiga temannya.

"Saya sendiri," jawab Naruto dengan cepat.

Dokter itu kemudian mengajak Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar tempat di mana Asuna berada dan menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Tuan Naruto, Nona Asuna terkena serangan jantung. Dan kini … dia telah tiada," ucap sang dokter.

Seketika Naruto terdiam setelah mendengar penuturan dokter tersebut. Ia tidak percaya jika Asuna telah tiada.

"Ap-apa? Kau hanya bercanda, kan?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Ini benar, Tuan. Nona Asuna telah pergi meninggalkan kita."

Sontak saja Naruto merasa dunianya telah hancur seketika. Rasa sakit itu menjalar cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hampir saja ia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian memundurkan langkah kakinya ke belakang.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Asuna tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkanku!" teriak Naruto lalu berlari cepat ke arah Asuna yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Asuna! Bangun, Asuna! Kau tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku! Katakan jika ini hanya bercanda. Ya, kan? Ini hanya bercanda!"

Naruto seperti orang gila, ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Asuna yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Tuan, tenangkan dirimu," ucap sang dokter berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Tidak! Asuna belum mati, dia tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkanku. Tidak mungkin!"

Naruto kemudian menangis, ia memeluk tubuh Asuna dengan erat.

"Asuna, kumohon bangunlah, Asuna …."

Bulir-bulir air mata itu seakan tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Naruto melepaskan rasa sesak yang sedang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya.

"Asuna ... kumohon ... bangunlah."

Dalam isak tangisnya, Naruto memohon kepada Asuna agar segera kembali. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, Asuna memang telah tiada.

"Tidak. Tidaaaaakkkkk!"

Ia menjerit, memenuhi ruang tempat di mana Asuna berada. Teriakannya begitu histeris hingga membuat Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kiba ikut masuk ke dalam ruang rawat.

Kedua orang suster yang ikut menangani Asuna terlihat menangis karena pemandangan memilukan yang mereka lihat di depan kedua mata mereka sendiri. Kisah haru ini membuat dokter dan kedua perawat itu menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka pun tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong Naruto dalam menyelamatkan nyawa Asuna. Karena setiba di rumah sakit, jantung Asuna sudah tidak berdetak lagi.

.

.

.

Duka itu masih menyelimuti Naruto. Namun kini Naruto harus merelakan kepergian Asuna. Satu persatu pelayat pergi meninggalkan makam Asuna. Hanya tinggal Kiba, Gaara dan juga Shikamaru yang masih setia menemani Naruto yang kini tengah mengusap batu nisan Asuna dengan tangan kanannya.

"Asuna. Aku tidak menyangka jika akan secepat ini kau pergi meningglkanku. Kau begitu tega, Asuna."

Naruto kemudian melepas kaca mata hitamnya. Terlihat kedua matanya yang sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Pakaian serba hitam itu mewarnai perpisahan Naruto dengan seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Apakah ini alasan mengapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Asuna. Aku belum mendengar kau mengucapkan kata cinta untukku. Kau terlalu terburu-buru pergi, Asuna. Kau tahu, aku sakit. Rasanya aku tidak mampu melanjuti kehidupanku lagi."

Naruto terisak, ia menangis di depan makam Asuna. Yang membuat ketiga temannya kemudian mendekat kepadanya.

"Naruto, ikhlaskan Asuna. Dia mencintaimu, namun takdir berkata lain. Biarkan dia tenang di alam sana, Naruto."

Gaara berusaha menenangkan keadaan Naruto yang sedang kacau-balau. Sebagai teman tentunya tidak ingin melihat temannya terlarut lama dalam kesedihan.

"Naruto ... jodoh, rezeki dan maut sudah ada yang menentukan. Kau harus berlapang dada menerimanya. Asuna pun tidak ingin seperti ini. Tetapi sekuat apapun melawan takdir, kau tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk melawannya, Naruto."

Shikamaru merangkul temannya itu. Begitupun dengan Kiba dan Gaara yang ikut merangkul Naruto.

Dan akhirnya kata cinta itu tidak sempat terucap, Naruto hanya bisa meratapi kesedihannya. Bayangan Asuna masih teringat jelas di pikirannya. Rasanya baru kemarin ia bertemu dengan Asuna. Namun kini ia telah ditinggalkan oleh sang gadis.

Mereka berempat kemudian pergi meningglkan makam Asuna. Dan tak lama hujan pun turun membasahi makam Asuna. Seakan mewakili tangisan Asuna di alam sana.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari makam, Naruto terduduk di pinggir kasurnya. Mencoba mengenang kembali hal-hal yang telah ia lewati bersama Asuna selama tiga tahun terakhir. Ingatan Naruto akan sosok Asuna masih teringat jelas. Saat Asuna tertawa, bermanjaan dengannya hingga merapikan apartemennya tanpa meminta imbalan apapun. Senyum manis Asuna mewarnai hari-hari Naruto selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Pakaian Asuna yang masih tersimpan rapi di dalam lemari itu ia ambil. Menciumi harumnya lalu memeluknya seakan memeluk Asuna.

Air mata itu tidak berhenti mengalir, menangisi kebodohan dirinya yang meninggalkan Asuna di detik-detik terakhir hidupnya. Andai saja Naruto tidak pergi─keluar sebentar, mungkin Asuna masih ada bersamanya sekarang ini. Namun kembali lagi kepada takdir. Semuanya sudah tertulis dan ini hanyalah sebagai jalan kepulangannya. Walau menyakitkan, mau tidak mau tetap harus diterima. Karena itulah takdir.

.

.

.

 _Asuna …_

 _Kau adalah cahaya bagiku._

 _Kau permata bagiku._

 _Kau juga bidadari surgaku._

 _Kau tau, Asuna?_

 _Kini aku sendiri di dalam derai air mata yang mengalir._

 _Rasanya aku ingin menantang Tuhan atas skenario yang Dia berikan kepadaku._

 _Aku begitu menyesali perbuatanku, sikapku d_ _an_ _sifatku selama ini terhadapmu._

 _Andai saja waktu_ _dapat t_ _erulang, aku ingin satu bulan setelah kita bertemu segera mengucapkan kata cinta itu._

 _Namun, aku dengan kebodohanku membiarkanmu menunggu terlalu lama._

 _Hingga di detik-detik terakhir kita bersama aku baru sempat mengatakannya._

 _Dan kini aku harus melepas kepergianmu selama-lamanya._

 _Asuna …_

 _Tunggu aku di sana._

 _Aku akan datang menemuimu._

 _Dan berharap kita_ _akan_ _terus bersama hingga akhir dunia._

 _Asuna …_

 _Ai shite ir_ _u._

 _Forever and Evermore._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Derai air mata itu mewakili keadaan Naruto yang sedang bersedih. Cintanya tidak dapat berumur panjang dan ia harus merelakan semuanya. Namun, cinta sejati itu tidak akan pernah mati walaupun nyatanya mereka telah berbeda dimensi.

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

Yo.

Senang dapat menyelesaikan fanfiksi ini. Walaupun harus berakhir dengan kesedihan.

Seperti biasa, di dalam setiap fanfiksi ada pesan atau maksud yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku belajar dari seseorang, jika setiap karya tulis itu baiknya memiliki pesan moral untuk disampaikan.

Dan kali ini aku ingin menyampaikan, jika menunda-nunda sesuatu urusan/pekerjaan itu tidaklah baik. Kerjakanlah suatu urusan hingga terselesaikan dengan baik, lalu segeralah beralih kepada urusan yang lain.

Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua reviewer, follower dan favoter fanfiksi Notice Me, Baby. Spesial buat Chiichan, terima kasih karena telah banyak membantu dalam pengembangan fanfiksi ini.

"Suki da yo, Senpai."

Ara~ara


End file.
